1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to end stops for a reclosable slider zipper. The end stops are formed by a strap configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is well-established that a slider zipper for a reclosable package or bag requires end stops at the ends of the zipper to prevent the slider from being withdrawn or pulled from the ends of the zipper. This is typically done by providing an enlargement on the ends of the zipper in order to prevent movement of the slider past these enlargements. While this structure is well-adapted and suitable for its intended purposes, further improvements are sought, particularly with respect to simplifying of manufacturing steps, reducing costs of manufacture, and increasing of manufacturing speed.